spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Butt Flubber Catch
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Fool Kill" |next = "I Shot The Sheriff" }} "Butt Flubber Catch" is a Season 2 episode of Life in Bikini Bottom. It is rated TV-14-LV and C. Characters *SpongeCock SquarePants ** SpongeCock's Left Ass Cheek (Chad) ** SpongeCock's Right Ass Cheek (Steve) *Assy Cheeks *Fatrick Star *Shitward Testicles *Eugene F. Kraps NOTE: List is incomplete. Synopsis SpongeCock falls on his ass, breaks each cheek into its own being, one ass cheek falls in love with Assy, and the other starts shitting on people. The other cheek works at the Krusty Kock making all the weed patties taste like ass. Plot We open with Shitward, about to record a rap verse for his new single, “LEANING.” “Ma-ah-an! This shit is gonna be dope as frick!” He grabs a pair of headphones and gets his lyrics sheet out, ready to record. Lean, lean, double cup “Nah, dat sounds too similar to ‘Audi.’ by Smolepurpp.” I got two cups and I got that lean in them When I shoot back, they start leaning in them “Yea, good start.” He continues, but he notices a noise. A very annoying noise. Not him blowing his tube instead of clarinet. But it’s right next door at SpongeCock’s pinyapple (yes, we’re calling it that. Shut up, Kelpy). Shitward ponders over to see a drugged up SpongeCock and a fat as shit Fatrick. “What the frick are you two blasted buffoons doing up there?,” he asks, as the two are on the pinyapple, jacking off or some shit. “Hey, skinny shit! We’re talking about how hot that bitch Assy is!” SpongeCock says with a grin. Shitward shows a deadpan expression and shows them this YouBoob video: https://youtu.be/RAA1xgTTw9w. “But seriously, guys. You two are like what, 25, 30 years old? Just go grab a piece of her. You’re not in middle school anymore,” Shitward critiques. “Actually, I never went to middle school. I went to high school though! So much weed!” Fatrick says, the two just looking at him while shaking their heads. “Well, I would, but I’m just too busy. I don’t have time to work, to be with Assy, and to be my normal self,” SpongeCock says, but then admitting “okay, you’re right, I’m too scared. But that second part is a factor too.” Shitward then laughs and says “That’s cute. Now let me get back to recording,” as he walks away. Two minutes later... These damn fools are still causing ruckus, as Shitward’s triggered level goes to airhornlevel. He grabs his empty bottle of gin, opens the window, and fires it at the duo. “Take this, ya damn fools!” The bottle goes in slow-motion, slowly aiming at Fatrick. “I WANTED A FULL BOTTLE OF GIN! NOT AN EMPTY ONE!” He the dodges it, and instead of hitting his face, it hits his star-tit. It bounces off, now going towards SpongeCock. “Sponge! Dodge!” SpongeCock looks around, seeing the glass hit him in the face and pushing him off he pinyapple. Fatrick then screams “NO! WE WERE GONNA JACK OFF AND SMOKE EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF-,” getting cut off by SpongeCock hitting the ground. “Phew! Now I can go back to re-” however, he looks back, and sighs. “I guess I have to bring him to the hospital.” Our whole universe was in a G and PG state Then nearly fourteen billion years ago was inappropriate, wait Fatrick shit a stool, Shitward began to drool They invented crap that rules We built a great, great wall (we started cursing) Shit, titties bursting, unraveling the coercing This is Life in Bikini Bottom! PG-13! to outside shot of the hospital “Hey, it’s-a-Dr-Nick! Now, I’ve got the tests ba- oh wait, you’re yellow,” Dr. Nick says. “Racist towards sponges, ey?” SpongeBob questions, with a deadpan expression after a jacking off session. “No, but eh,” as he responds, “so, unfortunately, your buttocks has broken in half. It’s now two arsecheeks. Welcome, Chad and Steve!” Then, two arsecheeks (literally) come into the room. “Who the hell are these guys?” “These are...well, your asscheeks, they came off as a result of that fall from your pineapple.” Fatrick furiously yelled “IT’S PINYAPPLE YOU STUPID FRICK-” everyone backing away from him being triggered. But SpongeCock was real worried. REAL worried. More worried than reading an episode of ParodySponge. And damn, you know that damn fool Travis will sneak in some gay pornstar references in it. He just will. But anyway, SpongeCock went on and asked the doctor: “Well, what’ll happen?” “Well, you see, your asscheeks will just be wandering around town aimlessly for about twelve to twenty-four hours. Then, we’ll need to perform a deadly operation to get them back. Until then, you’ll have to use this prosthetic ass.” to SpongeCock going to take a crap, but it knocks the prothetic off. THAT NIGHT Chad showed up at Assy’s treedomey (yes). “Time to grab a piece of that ass with my ass!” However, he then realizes something. Not that Travis hasn’t come out with a new ParodySponge episode in over a year. No, he realizes that he knows the same shit SpongeCock does! So, he proceeds….like SpongeCock would. “Hey there, Assy,” Chad says, Assy looking over after doing an experiment. “Um….who are- oh wait, you’re SpongeCock’s left buttcheek.” “How do you kn- oh nevermind. Heh.” Assy looks in disgust. “I’m not up for anything right now. I’m doing an experiment. I’m mixing some potions together. And I’m planning to mix it with beer tonight,” she states, going back to her test tubes. “Okay then,” Chad says modestly, “catch ya soon.” “Whatever,” Assy says back. “SpongeCock, that little perv-,” getting interrupted by a smash on the ground - it’s one of her beakers - full of 2-14 serum. Chad, about to leave, looks back one more time, spotting Assy bending down to clean the serum. He runs back, with Assy turning around to grab some glass pieces. However, Chad jumps on Assy, pulling her down. “Going down with me, ey?” he asks, as he and Assy are hitting the ground, with the 2-14 going up their noses. They then get back up, as the two spot each other, with hearts in their eyes. MEANWHILE…. We spot Steve, going around town to see the town on his own, when he hears a disturbance inside himself. He notices that he hasn’t taken a crap in a few days. “GOTTA DELIVER THE CARGO TO THE PORT!,” he yells, cutting to a bathroom. “Hm….hey wait a minute, this line is pretty damn long.” He then feels his tanks overflowing, as he jumps all over the place. He then goes onto someone’s head and shits on him. “WHAT THE FLYING FRICK?!” he yells, as the man runs into the bathroom, runs to the urinal, pisses in it, and dunks his end in there. “HAH! What a sucker. Now that I don’t have to wait in this line-” He continues, “I SHALL SABOTAGE THE CITIZENS OF BIKINI BOTTOM WITH MY SHIT!” He goes over to Shitward’s house, as he has just finished the lyric sheet for his song “LEANING.” Steve slams open the door, as Shitward answers it. “What up, fo- oh shit, it’s you. Whaddya want, bud?” Steve then jumps up and shits right in Shitward’s mouth. BINGO! “DAMN CUCK!” he yells, as he falls right to the ground and rips his sheet in half. There goes a good song. Good thing I already made a page for it here. So we won’t have to worry. Chad and Assy are seen in a montage of them doing romantic stuff together. to them sitting together on a bench in a park “You’re not too bad, ya asscheek,” Assy assures Chad, as Chad reveals his name. “Assy, you’re one great woman, and you’ve made me pretty damn happy. Wanna be my girlfriend?” Assy then turns to having hearts in her eyes and goes into kiss Chad and say yes. “TIME FOR THE BIG STEP!” Chad says, pulling something out of his hole. “Our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend?” Assy asks. It turns out that Chad was pulling out a condom, but instead of correcting her, he sighs. “Not what I was thinking, but sure.” back to Steve Steve is going into the Krusty Kock while shitting on the people in line. He sees Kraps talking to himself in fear. “SpongeCock’s asscheek broke, and Shitward’s on vacation!” He continues to cry like a preschooler…..probably because he is one….#exposed. But Steve arrives in Kraps’ presence, as he introduces himself. “So you’re one of SpongeCock’s asscheeks? Hm. Fine, you can work here. Take the grill.” Steve goes jogging to the grill as he gets a weed patty from the freezer, puts it on the grill, and all that other stuff in the process. “There we go! The rookie’s start. Now, let’s see if that customer enjoys some of my DN- WEED PATTIES! Weed patties, that’s what I said, and what I meant.” He gives it to a customer, but when he takes a bite, he falls to the floor and is clearly dead. “rip” Steve says, as it cuts to his funeral. “Johnny was a great man. He didn’t deserve to go yet,” one of the speakers say. “I WAS THE MURDERER! YES, ME! AN ASSCHEEK! I’M A MURDERER,” Steve yells while running in circles and flailing his arms around. back to the present It turns out that everybody has the weed patties with shit in them, as they all choke and fall to the floor. Kraps comes out, screeching….like a preschooler, again…...and runs over to Steve. He then walks out of the Krusty Kock, kicking him right in the ass. I mean, where else would he kick it? “OUT, OUT, AND STAY OUT!,” Kraps yells, “eh, unless you get back on SpongeCock’s ass.” Steve lands, as he gets pretty damn triggered. He then powerhouses through pretty much everything in sight. “Out of my way, out of may, you pathetic fools,” he repeatedly says, as he is arriving at Assy’s treedomey, and Chad and Assy are coming back from their date, ready to get it on. Assy and Chad get into the bedroom, and so does Steve. Steve goes ahead on the bed, and fires several shits at Chad. “What the hell, man? We’re supposed to be on each other’s sides. Literally.” to SpongeCock and Fatrick walking “Ya know what, Fatrick, Squidward was right. I need to be upfront about her and need to talk to her,” SpongeCock says, as he plans to directly tell Assy his feelings on her. “You need to be by my side, though,” he demands, as Fatrick nods. “You’re stepping up, man, you’re stepping up.” They walk into the house, and end up in the bedroom. They see that Chad and Steve are both in bed with Assy, as they cringely step back. Chad and Steve are then blown away, bouncing off of the walls in the room. “Well, that three-way wasn’t too bad,” Assy says, noticing SpongeCock and Fatrick. “What are you two here for?” “Man, I learned more about biology and chemistry there then I did in HIGH school,” Fatrick says, but SpongeCock then stands up, and goes to talk. “Well, Assy, I haven’t been too confident, but I found out the proper words to say this in. I…….li-” he can’t finish, as Chad and Steve pop back into where they should be on SpongeCock’s ass. Chad and Steve soon lose their abilities to speak and move, since they are now lodged back into their proper place. “What was that?,” Assy asks in confusion. “I’m…..I’m not too sure,” he says, “my asscheeks were dislodged so I guess you giving them that put them back in the right place. “Okay. So, what were you telling me?” SpongeCock goes back into panic mode. “I…..CAN’T SAY IT!” He yells as he runs out crying. “Can I go next?” Fatrick asks, while Assy has a deadpan expression. ends Trivia *This is the only episode to feature as an episode story creator and title card creator. *This episode has been pushed from its airdate multiple times. Originally, it was planned to premiere on August 4, but due to production changes, the episode was re-assigned to DanzxvFan8275. It was then planned to premiere on September 30, but it was soon pushed again to October 13. It missed this airdate as well. However, it eventually premiered on November 17. Category:Life in Bikini Bottom Category:2017 Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275